


Arm Candy

by GwiYeoWeo



Series: 99 Problems and a Kink Ain't One [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Day 12: Crossdressing, Kinktober 2019, Multi, designer!Luna, pretty boys and pretty outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwiYeoWeo/pseuds/GwiYeoWeo
Summary: When Noctis wraps a hand around Prompto’s waist and leans in dangerously close to whisper some pretend nonsense in his ear, they all hear a loud thunk and a clatter. A few feet away, a man has hit his head against a streetlamp, a broken phone screen on the sidewalk and a coffee stain on his shirt.Lunafreya and the boys go for a walk around town.





	Arm Candy

Luna is used to having all eyes turned toward her, has even practiced pretending to  _ not _ see all the wide-eyes stares full of wonder aimed right at her as she passes by. Oftentimes, she doesn’t care for it; other times, she just wishes she could cover a shawl over her head and disappear from their sights. If she were in Insomnia or Tenebrae or even Niflheim, no doubt there would be pedestrians trying to crowd up to her and paparazzi snapping away their phones and cameras for their latest magazine articles. 

But instead of the grand cities overrun by fast people and faster cars, she’s finally able to stroll around in public and enjoy the tepid weather without fear of being overtaken by fans looking for an autograph. 

Here, in this little cozy seaside town, she can even show off her pretty darlings.

She’s fancied them up in dresses from her most recent collection, a line of summer clothes ready to debut next season. The fashion world and big brand stores have been eagerly waiting for her next big pieces to line their shelves and fatten their numbers, but genius isn’t meant to be rushed, and she  _ hates _ being rushed. So she’ll wait a bit longer to let the news slip and enjoy this time she has until her babies meet their big reveal. 

For now, her models will be her boys and the runway this little town. 

She’s had them styled accordingly, of course, with soft extensions pinned to their hair and light makeup to brighten up the ensemble. 

They cross the street, waiting for their green light and following the crosswalk like the good “girls” they are, but that still doesn’t stop some heads from turning. That fills her up with a certain sense of pride she’ll never tire of; no matter how the camera flashes in her eyes or how the obnoxious voices of reporters frantically vye for her attention, she absolutely loves it when that attention is more centered on the two lovelies beside her.

There’s no paparazzi here though, only the town’s residents and some tourists, but she recognizes those little bated breaths and envious and admiring eyes. 

She’d like to see the public’s reaction when they learn the collection was not only a very personal one but also designed specifically with Noctis and Prompto in mind. 

And they both feel the gazes too. Noctis and Prompto trade glances with one another and with Luna, then decide to put on a little show. 

Prompto reaches a hand to his shoulder and tosses his hair back, soft waves of gold that flow down to his waist. The silver sapphire earrings jingle with the movement, catching light and returning a shimmer as they settle back into place. His other hand smooths down his front, delicately padded to give the illusion of a chest, and brushes over the pale chiffon that cascades his dress in layers, light and floral. He pretends to dust something off, hiking the hem just a few inches higher and showing off the white lace garter wrapped around a smooth thigh. 

Loose and flowing, Luna designed it with his body image in mind, something offering breathability yet closure; Prompto still struggles with clothes that fit too snug, reminding him of his childhood days of tight waistbands and choking collars. Yet now, he’s a little too thin, not yet recovering from his ‘overachievement,’ and constantly teeters in his self-confidence. But seeing him like this, glowing with pride and wearing a coy smile, Luna remembers her clothes are more than just a temporary fashion craze. 

Beside Prompto, Noctis is a stark contrast with his dark, form-fitting ensemble. He’s clad in high-waisted shorts that hug this thighs, emblazoned with two columns of decorative silver buttons that follow the curve of his waist. Luna had Nyx Ulric handcraft those buttons specifically for that pair, feeding into Noctis’ knack for skulls and the like, and seeing the little smile on his lips as he ran his fingers along the metal was worth listening to Nyx’s little quips. Loosely tucked in is an awfully sheer halter top, revealing his toned stomach and the padded bra, studded with the same metalwork along the top outline of the cups. There isn’t much left to the imagination, but it’d only pale in comparison to the real thing anyway.

They’re near opposites of each other. Prompto with his blonde hair, a light and colorful dress; Noctis with his entirely black outfit and even darker hair. 

When Noctis wraps a hand around Prompto’s waist and leans in dangerously close to whisper some pretend nonsense in his ear, they all hear a loud thunk and a clatter. A few feet away, a man has hit his head against a streetlamp, a broken phone screen on the sidewalk and a coffee stain on his shirt.

Something must have distracted him, seeing that the metal pole was quite out of the way of pedestrians.

Luna covers her smile with a dainty hand, trying to hide her amusement but her giggle is apparent. Noctis and Prompto don’t even try; they huddle into one another in free laughter. She corrals them across the street before they cause more havoc, in case they actually do stop traffic and cause a car accident with their antics. 

She’ll have to punish them later. Or reward them. It’s all the same, really.

Shower them in kisses and praise as she takes them to bed, the perfect size for the three, and slowly take them apart as she would the threads of their clothes. Her works look magnificent whenever her two darlings are concerned, dressed up and prettied with a certain freedom her clothes grant them, but  _ damn _ do they look good on the floor of their bedroom as well. 

Maybe she’ll have them do a little striptease for her. For each other. And maybe she’ll sit back and have them take their clothes off each other, slow and with teasing hands and with more teasing lips. Watch their fingers ghost over their waists and hips and ass, tangle a hand in their locks and pull to reveal that gorgeous arch of a neck and leave blooming marks across it. 

She’d definitely like to put her lips on them, paint their pale skin with red lipstains like roses on a blank canvas, and press their faces into the sheets, stain their pillows with makeup and rouge. Spoil them rotten and leave them breathless. 

And have their lips be put to good use — on her.

Noctis blushes when she whispers all the lovely things she has planned for them tonight, but Prompto nearly bounces with excitement as his eyes light up in attention. He even gives his own suggestion with a, “Ooh, can we use those fuzzy handcuffs?”

“On you? Or Noctis?”

“On Noct,” he says almost immediately, looking over to Noctis, “if you’re cool with it.”

“I — um, yeah, actually. I’d really… like that.” Noctis’ voice goes smaller as the pink across his face grows deeper. Bless his sweet soul; for as loud and demanding as Noctis can be, he shrinks like a precious violet despite all their bedroom rowdiness. But when they finally get to strip those thin layers and have him bare before them, oh how does he bloom in the most magnificent ways, wild and vivacious in both body and soul.

“Perfect.” Luna claps her hands together and brings their impromptu meeting to a close, then wiggles herself between them to hook one arm with one of theirs — Prompto to her left and Noctis to her right. “And while we’re on the topic, I’ve been wanting to design a line of lingerie. White leather and black lace.”

She’s sure to get plenty of inspiration tonight.


End file.
